ChChChChanges!
by ohmygoshiTSBACON
Summary: ****This is a sequel to "Darnit Ruthie" and if you haven't read that FF. I demand that you do so right now or I will get violent. R&R -Over &nd Never Outt !****
1. Chapter 1

**A|N: So this is the sequel to "Darnit Ruthie" ! Excited much? Well if you want to understand later parts in this FF then, I suggest you read "Darnit Ruthie" so you could know more about the background if you haven't already. Okay well I've started rambling so on with the story. Enjoy! :]**

Basic Info:

Sadan- 14 yrs old; on football team; gets any girl he wants basicly; is really close with Mackenzie; a mommy's boy

Collin- 14 yrs old; on track team; sort of the quiet one; has long lasting relationships

Kepzy- 14 yrs old; is always being watched over by Collin; has all guys drooling over her because she can sweet talk anyone; cheerleader

Mackenzie- 14 yrs old; is sometimes quiet; a daddy's girl; in a hurry to grow up; prefers to play football but is currently unactive

Ruthie- writer & english teacher in a middle school

Sean- works with troubled teens

* * *

**Chapter 1: Changes!!**

"Sean, one of us should talk to her about it."

"Why? Why can't we just pretend it never happened, we never saw it?"

"Because there's a lot of pressure for girl's her age and if she's already trying that, who knows what it'll lead to!"

"Then you can talk to her."

"I thought you said that you would have 'the talk' with Mack and I'll have it with Kepzy."

"Ugh! But they were tiny when I agreed to that! It would be way easier to talk to Kepzy."

"Why's that?"

"Because you've already had 'the talk' with Sadan who told Collin who told Kepzy. And Collin is on Kepzy's back 24/7 so it wouldn't be that hard."

"Sean!" I gave him a death glare and he shook his head.

"Fine. But if she starts crying, that's on you. And I'm gonna have to run to the store first."

"Whatever just go!" I let out a huff. "This isn't gonna end well," I mumbled to myself as the phone rang. It was Lucy.

* * *

**Sean's POV**

I drove to the drugstore quickly, wanting to get this over with. I walked inside and searched the isles. Finally finding the section I was looking for. I scratched the back of my head, not sure which one to grab. I bit my lip and settled for the dark blue package.

'It's not like it's a happy time of the month, why torture her with pink,' I muttered to myself. I walked father down the same isle and found the other item on my list.

"This. Is so. Weird!" I grabbed the white and pink box and headed to the register, finding the last item on my list. I grabbed the pack and set it down quickly so the woman could charge it.

"That would be $21.50."

I shook my head and gave her two twenties.

"Expecting?"

I was confused at what she was talk about but caught on.

"Oh. Oh! No no no no no no. It's for my daughter."

She gave me a concerned look.

"No, me and her are having 'the talk'. My wife's forcing me."

She shook her head knowingly and handed me the change.

"Have a nice day."

I simple nodded and grabbed the items and rushed back to the car._ Now all I need to do is figure out what to say._

* * *

**Ruthie's POV**

"That's the sweetest thing ever, Luce!" I heard Sean walk back into the house. "Oooo and guess what?"

"What?!"

"Sean is about to have the talk with Mack!"

"No way! I can't believe you got him doing that!"

"I know, right? I'm amazing."

* * *

**Mackenzie's POV**

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

My dad walked in and I quickly regretted not locking the door.

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Nothing really." He closed the door behind him. "I think it's time to...talk."

"Dad, no. We really don't need to."

"I think we do." He noticed me glancing over to the bottom draw. "What's in that draw?"

"Nothing!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Either you open it or I do." I stared down at the floor. "Fine." He reached around me and pulled open the draw. I held my breath. The room was instantly silent. He sat back holding my vibrator in his hand. I couldn't look at him. "Wh-where'd you...get this?"

"Uhh.."

"Mack?"

"I never used it! I just...I don't know. I was curious. My friend brought it."

"Your friend is old enough to buy this?"

"Her sister."

He nodded his head and put the vibrator down on the bed. I was waiting for what he was gonna do or say next.

"Mack, you are getting older now," he started. "And guys are gonna want to be closer to you."

I was about to interupt him but he kept going.

"I know you have a mind of your own and that you have to make your own decisions. That doesn't mean that you shouldn't tell your mom and me about it. We want to be able to give you advice but you never talk to us anymore so it's hard."

He paused for a moment as I soaked in what he said. He continued.

"I don't know if you have a boyfriend or if you've ever had one. And I definately don't know what you have done with a boy but I do trust you. I thought this would of been a bit easier but then there was a vibrator...and well, that worries me. It makes me realize that you're into that kind of stuff already and although you're still very young, I don't want you to make any mistakes."

"Dad, I'm not having sex. I'm still a virgin. I told you I didn't use the vibrator and I most likely never will. But it's hard for me to open up because it's embarrassing for me! I don't know how to talk about it."

"We're talking about it right now. But if you do decide to start in that kind of physical relationship anytime soon, I want you to be safe. Which means condoms. I would suggest birth control but you're still too young for that. You have to be careful."

I smiled at my father knowing this was a breakthrough in our relationship. "I know."

"I want you to come to me with anything, no matter what the problem is. Believe me, I've been there and done the craziest things when I was young but I had no one to go to for advice. But you do, so take advantage of that. So whether it's boy trouble or even hormonal issues, I'm here for you."

I felt my cheeks get red but we shook hands. "Deal."

"Oh and before I forget..." He picked up a small brown bag off the floor and handed it to me. "Here's your gift."

"My gift," I asked as I took the paperbag from him and opened it. The first thing I pulled out made me turn a deep red. "Tampons?" I held my breath as I placed it on the bed before removing the next item from the bag. I swear I could of just died when I looked at what I had in my hands. "Dad, condoms?" I looked at him.

"It's called being safe."

I let out a deep breath, having know idea what could have been left. It was at that moment that I swore I felt my heart stop. "Dad..."

"Sometimes mistakes happen."

I swallowed hard as I turned the small box over and read the back of it. I couldn't believe my dad brought me a pregnancy test. I felt the tears building up and the only thing I could get out of my throat before it closed up on me was, "Thank you." He pulled me into a hug. I squeezed him as tight as I could. He is definately the best dad in the world. I sobbed into his shoulder for a few minutes or maybe for a few hours I don't know. But finally being able to open up to anyone besides Sadan, was emotional. I put the items away in the bottom draw of my nightstand and kissed my dad goodnight.

* * *

**Ruthie's POV**

I had just hung up with Lucy and was sitting on the couch with Collin and Kepzy when Sean came downstairs.

"How was it," I asked smiling.

"I think I handled it well."

"Handled what well daddy," Kepzy asked in that adorable voice.

Sean let out a sigh before falling onto the opposite couch and putting a pillow over his head.

"She had a vibrator," Sean groaned into the pillow.

Collin's eyes widened. "Okay, we're gonna dismiss ourselves." He grabbed Kepzy's hand and pulled upstairs.

"What's a vibrator, Collin?"

"Thanks alot dad!"

Sean screamed into the pillow.

"Well that's our little girls, huh?" I walked over to Sean and pulled the pillow away. I kissed him on the lips seductively.

He pulled away and groan, pulling the pillow back over his face. "Sex is icky!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his response. "If you say so. I'm gonna go upstairs and check on the kids. I'll be back down to make sure you don't suffocate yourself." I traced a finger over his belt and he groaned and rolled over. I just had to smile.

* * *

**I think it's my POV I guess...[lol im not used to writing this way]**

Sadan was on the phone with his girlfriend. If you needed to buy condoms for any of these kids, it would be him. He's only 14 but that boy just has a way with girls, older girls. His current girlfriend is Stacey, a 16 year old cheerleader who has a reputation.

"Hey Sadan," his mother said entering the room. He smiled at her and put up a finger.

"Hey, baby, I gotta go. I'll meet you tomorrow under the bleachers...You got it! Bye!" He hung up and turned to face his mother.

"New girlfriend," Ruthie asked curiously.

"Nah, just friends with benefits."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Your dad had the sex talk with Mackenzie today."

"You're kidding?!"

"Nope. He also gave her something and-"

"You want me to figure out what?"

"Please? She'll probably tell you anyways but right now there's no way I can bring that topic up with you dad."

"Why?"

"Aftershock."

"Ohh. Well, when me and you talked, it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, umm hun? Are you...active?"

"That's getting too personal, mom." His voice got serious.

"I don't think it is. I think it's just question that I would like answered."

"All I'm gonna say is that I am physical with girls, but I'm not saying how physical."

She nodded her head and decided to not push any further. "Well anyways, goodnight hun. I'll see you in the morning."

His face softened up quickly. "Nite mom, love you." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too." She left his room and headed right next door to Collin's room. She wasn't shocked to see Kepzy with him.

"Eww, why would a girl do that?!"

It was obvious that they were talking about the vibrator. Ruthie decided to stand ouside the door and listen to their conversation.

"Some girls do it, some girls don't."

"Do guys use vibrators?"

"No."

"Well how do guys mas-tur-bate?"

I knew Collin must have rolled his eyes.

"Guys do something else. They don't need some toy."

"Why do girls need a toy?"

"They don't. But some girls prefer one. It's more like the real thing."

"Ohh. Well then what do guys do?"

Collin let out a deep breath. It's so complicated explaining things to her but it's better than letting her find out with some pervert.

"Well...it's hard to put into the right words."

"Do you matsurbate?" She said it more clearly this time.

"Nope, don't actually need to."

"Why not?"

Ruthie listened intently.

"Because I'm a man and I can handle my urges and hormones..."

Ruthie relaxed.

"Unlike Sadan," he finished.

Kepzy laughed. "You're no man!" She shoved him off his bed and she started hitting him with the pillows until he started tickling her. Even though they were the same age, Kepzy was like the baby. That's whu Collin was so protective of her.

Ruthie walked into the room and said goodnight. They were able to laugh out a goodnight to her before she went back downstairs to Sean. She couldn't stop thinking about Sadan...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**What did you think of my first chapter for my new FF? I thought it was best to start off like this to show that the kids are more grown up than before. Note that this FF is more based on the kids than the parents but I'll definately be having things going on between Ruthie and Sean. Gosh this was a long chapter! Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

***Spoilers***

**_Sadan is up to something and his dad doesn't wanna know what it is! {LoL You'll undestand after reading the next chapter}**


	2. I don't wanna know Part 1

**A|N: So it's official. I am going to continue writing about the lives of Ruthie & Sean's kids. I'll stay writing and you stay reviewing. -Over &|nd Never Outt**

**Chapter 2: I don't wanna know {Part 1}**

Sadan was the first one to make it downstairs followed by Mackenzie.

"Sade, why can't you walk me to class like you always do?"

"Mack," he said, imitating her whiny voice. "Because I have to go see someone."

"That stupid Stacey," she mumbled to herself before walk passed him.

"Exuse me?"

"Your excused." She crossed her arms and went into the kitchen. "Hey mom!" She hugged Ruthie before grabbing the last peice of toast, sticking her tongue out at Sadan.

He just rolled his eyes.

Sean had left for work already and Ruthie also had to get going.

"Where is Collin & Kepzy?"

Sadan & Mackenzie shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

"Kepzy! Come on, we need to get going."

"I don't wanna! School is boring."

Collin rolled his eyes.

"Fine, have it your way." He grabbed her and placed her over his shoulders.

"We're going to Burger King?"

He pretended to almost drop her.

"Ahh!" She gripped the back of his shirt. "Put me down."

* * *

Everyone heard Kepzy screaming as Collin walked downstairs. They entered the kitchen and Collin set Kepzy down.

"Calm down," Collin said in a serious yet calm voice.

Kepzy pouted but wandered over to Mackenzie, resting her head on her sister's shoulder. Kepzy had decided to let her hair grow out. It was layered and went down to the middle of her back. Her blondish-brown hair turned to a light reddish-brown making her the outcast of the rest of her siblings. Then again, Sadan still had that blonde hair like his dad. Mackenzie had the curliest hair out of all of them and Collin stood with the army style haircut.

"Okay, I really have to go. So everyone grab something to eat and lets go." Ruthie headed to the car. Sadan whispered something to Collin and Collin whispered back.

"They're probably talking about me," Mack whispered to her sister.

"They're always talking about girls anyways so it's not a shocker."

Mack rolled her eyes before exiting the kitchen. "Come on, Pepsi-Kepzy, let's go."

"Coming!" She grabbed a plate of bacon, handed a peice to Collin, and then hurried after her sister giggling.

The boys shook their heads and followed the girl's out.

* * *

"You're meeting Stacey at the bleachers? What exactly are you two planning?"

"Anything that can be done in 15 minutes."

Collin shook his head at his brother before they walked their separate ways.

"Ugh! Sadan can get any girl he wants and this is what I get..." Kepzy gave her a confused look. "I get no one! Ugh!"

"Aww, but you have me?" Kepzy gave her a cheesey smile and Mackenzie wrapped an arm around her sister.

"Good to know."

Kepzy wasn't sure if she was suppose to be offended by that but just brushed it off. That's when Kyle joined them.

"Hey Kyle," Kepzy said sweetly.

"How's it goin' Kitten?"

"Kitten," Mack questioned.

"It's my nickname for her."

Kepzy blushed and Mackenzie just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Mack began to walk away.

"I gotta go, Kyle. Bye!" She brushed pass him to catch up with her sister. That was the thing about Kepzy, she would drop any boy for her other siblings.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You got in your dad's car, went into reverse, ran over a hot dog stand..twice, while you were nude?"

The smaller boy nodded. "Pretty funny, huh?"

"What? No...okay just a little, I mean no! It's not. You are what, 11 or 12?"

"11 and a half."

Sean dropped his head on his desk in defeat. "This is gonna be a long day."

* * *

"Hey Stacey." Sadan quickly pulled the blonde into a kiss. She pulled him down ontop of her so they were layingon the grass. His tongue immediately foun d its way into her mouth. Things started to get heated.

"Sadan?"

Sadan got up quickly almost hitting his head. "What the hell?"

Kepzy was now on the verge of tears.

He realized he scared her. "Keps, I'm sor-"

Too late. She ran off. She left the football field and didn't stop till she reached the track field. Collin was already on his second lap when he noticed his sister sitting on one of the bleachers crying. It took him less than a nano-second to get over to her.

"What's wrong?" He lifted her head up to examine her face.

"Sadan screamed at me."

"Why?"

"I saw him with Stacey under the bleachers and-"

Collin got up and started jogging to the football field followed by Kepzy. By the time Collin got to the bleachers he was too angry to feel tired. He wasn't shocked to see Sadan back ontop of Stacey. He yanked Sadan up.

"Hey!"

"Get lost, now." The girl got up and left quickly glaring at Kepzy as she walked by.

"Dude?"

"Why would you scream at Kepzy like that? You know how she is."

"So? I tried to say sorry but she ran off. I was busy."

"How many times do I have to tell you, family comes first."

Sadan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna be late for first period thanks to you, and I also have an untouched boner also thanks to you." Sadan grabbed his bag and stormed off.

Collin shook his head and pulled Kepzy into a hug. Her bangs covered most of her eyes but he could see tell that she stopped crying. He walked her to class.

* * *

"Great, I look like a loser walking to class by myself," Mackenzie mumbled.

"Hey, Makayla!"

She turned and noticed Kyle running to over to her. "Mackenzie."

"Yeah, whatever. Umm you and your sister are single right?''

"Yes. Why?"

"Double date tonight, you & your sister and me & my friend. Be ready by 7." He walked away.

"Thanks god! Great way to start the weekend."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Yes I know, a short chapter. But the next one is gonna be good too. Hope youre enjoying this FF and if you have any ideas at all just tell me about them & I'll try to put them in.

*Spoilers*

_Collin isn't so happy about the date

_Sadan gets himself into some drama

_Sean still thinks sex is icky


	3. I don't wanna know Part 2

* * *

**A|N: Uhh...umm...Oh! It might take me awhile to update b|c i'm trying to focus more on school. So sorry if I'm taking too long, just hang in there.**

**Chapter 3: I don't wanna know {Part 2}**

**6:30 PM**

"How do I look?" Kepzy twirled around in her short jean skirt with a brown long sleeved shirt over her white tank. She had on her brown knee-high boots and white leggings. Her hair was half up and half down.

Collin just shook his head. "You look fine." He tossed a foot ball around as her sister continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

"I have to look perfect, Collin! This is my first date."

"Ugh." He sat up and pulled his sister over to him. "You look amazing."

"That's more like it!" She kissed his cheek and rushed over to her sister's room. "You almost ready?"

"Yeah. Just a few more minutes." Mackenzie wore denim shorts up to her knee and a plain white tee. She slipped on her dark blue converses and let her hair fall down. She pulled open her door. "Done."

"Umm no you're not! There's no way you're going out like that! Get in there, and get ready for real!"

She groaned but went right back in the room and slammed the door. "Maybe I should dress more girly..." She quickly searched through her closet before finding something she knew her sister would approve of. Mack put on a short brown skirt & changed her top to a tight yellow spaghetti strap shirt. She switched out of her converses and put on her Ugs. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She grabbed the large brunette sunglasses on her desk and slid them on. She heard Kepzy bang on the door and quickly applied some lip gloss. "Done!"

She flung open the door quickly. "Finally! You look great. Lets go before dad gets home."

Mackenzie nodded and followed her downstairs. She bumped right into Sadan.

"Woah! Mackenzie?!"

"Yeah. Now move. I'm gonna be late or my date."

"You have a date?"

"Yes, now move!" She tried to walk around him but he blocked her.

"Dad would never let you out like this."

"Dad would never let you out again if he knew about what happened under the bleachers." Mackenzie brushed passed him and she heard him yell, "Nothing happened," but she had already walked out.

* * *

They arriveds in front of the cinema where they were suppose to meet Kyle's friend, Kansas. He finally showed up dressed a lot like Kyle, casual boring clothes. Kansas had black hair and looked a bit more like a skaterboy than a jock like Kyle. Kyle had dark brown hair and was slightly more well built than Kansas.

"Hey, which one's Mackenzie," Kansas asked eyeing Kepzy who couldn't help but blush. Kyle smacked his back hard.

"It's that one." He pointed to Mack.

"Oh. Okay then." Kansas smiled lightly before offering his hand, "Come on."

They entered the theathre and took their seats. Kyle & Kepzy sat in front of Mack & Kansas. The movie started.

* * *

Collin sat on top of the kitchen eating cereal.

"What are you doing," Sadan asked while dropping a notebook and pen on the table.

"Eatin'. You doin' homework or somethin'?"

"First of all, don't talk with your mouth full. Secondly, I don't do homework."

Collin swallowed the rest of his food. "So then what's with that crap?" Collin hated cussing in front of Kepzy. She just seems to absorb everything.

"I'm trying to do that whole 'pros' and 'cons' table so I can decide something.

"Decide what?''

The boys turned towards the doorway as their father walked in.

"Uhhh...umm...uhhh..." Sadan couldn't think of an excuse. So he just tried to stall.

"Sadan, you okay?" Sean walked over to the table and grabbed the notebook from Sadan before he could make a run for it. He scanned the words written on the paper over and over again. Sadan felt the blood slowly drain from his body as he tried to read the expression on his dad's face. Sean threw the book back on the table before moving towards the fridge.

"Dad, I can explain everything-"

"No, you can explain it to your mom. It's not my turn. But you're not going anywhere until you talk with your mom." Sean opened the OJ and began to drink from the carton right when Ruthie walked in. He didn't even notice until he felt someone smack the back of his head. He spilled some of the juice on the floor. "Ow!"

"Out of the kitchen," Ruthie said firmly.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the page this morning."

She smacked him again and he rushed out of the room.

"So what's up boys?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"You two are up to something...and I don't wanna know what it is so out of my kitchen!"

They hopped up and ran out of the room and upstairs.

"Hey Collin," Sean yelled from the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Where are your sisters?"

"On a date!" Collin ran to his brother's room and closed the door.

* * *

**Mackenzie's POV**

So far the date wasnt that bad. The only thing I had to watch out for was everytime Kyle tried to make a move on my sister. Kansas noticed so he decided to make a move. I pulled back.

"What are you doing," I asked in a harsh whisper.

"Teasing you."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't really gonna kiss you, I'm just bugging ya."

I shoved him playfully. "Loser."

"But on second thought.."

His words trailed off as he leaned in. I wanted to but I didn't want to either. So I turned the other way and felt his lips brush against my cheek.

"I knew you would do that," he said matter of factly. "That's why I'm not offended." He sat back in his chair and focused on the movie again.

My heart was racing at first but calmed down at how gentle & relax his voice was. I guess tonight will be fun.

* * *

"The girls are on a date?!"

"Sean, calm down," Ruthie tried to reason with him.

"Calm down?! I wasn't even included when deciding whether or not to let the girls out and-"

_Brrriiinnnggg!_

"Don't you dare answer that, Ruthie!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

Sean ran a hand through his hair and sat down at the table.

"Martin," I asked in disbelief.

Sean started thinking. "Martin...MARTIN BREWER?!"

* * *

We exited the cinema and declined when the boys offered to walk us home. Kyle was a bit infuriated because he couldn't get anything from Kepzy but she was totally pleased with the date. Kansas said he couldn't let us walk by ourselves so he decided to walk us while Kyle stormed off.

"Why do you hangout with Kyle," I asked trying to break the silence.

"I barely know the guy. He asked if I would double date with him and I said the chick better be hot and he said yeah so I agreed." He noticed the look on my face and whispered in my ear. "I wasn't disappointed."

I knew I must have blushed a deep red, thank gosh Kepzy didn't hear. She had her head rested on Kansas' shoulder and he had wrapped an arm around her waist. She was obviously very tired. We finally reached the front door and I knew my dad was home the second I saw his car in the driveway. I whispered to Kansas, "Kiss her." He looked confused at first but he understood what I meant as he hugged me goodnight and kissed my cheek before pulling Kepzy back before she opened the door.

"Goodnight," he whispered and he pulled her into a gentle kiss. She didn't feel sleepy anymore as she kissed him back. He finally broke away partially out of breath and gave her a hug. He winked at me and walked in the opposite direction.

We quickly pulled ourselves together before opening the front door and closing it quietly behind us. We made a run for the stairs but we got caught.

"In the kitchen, now."

Kepzy & I turned around silently and went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Have you decided what you are going to say to mom," Collin asked. "Cause I got nothing.''

Sadan let out a sigh. "Nope, me either." Sadan slouched in his seat as his eyes began to drift closed. Collin noticed and couldn't help but feel sleep rushing through his veins. His eyes fell closed and he relaxed into sleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't too good. I've been extremely busy so sorry if I take too long to update if the chapters are too short and sucky. But please, if you have any ideas, just tell me and I'll try to squeeze them in. Thanks.**

**REVIEW**

**SPOILERS**

***YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT BUT THERE'S GONNA BE A SHOCKER***


	4. Selfish

**A|N: I just had to do an update. Sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter. I wasn't really focus so I guess I owe you one. Enjoy!! PLEASE READ THE SPOILER AT THE BOTTOM!!**

**Chapter 4: Selfish**

**Ruthie's POV**

"You know your dead wrong, Sean!"

"Oh, I'm wrong?!" Sean looked over at his daughters. "Girls, just go upstairs."

They quickly ran.

"Sean, just listen-"

"What the hell is going on between you and Martin?"

"Nothing. After he moved back, we just got back in touch. That's all."

His eyes searched my face. "No. That's not all." He stormed out of the kitchen and headed to the front door.

"Sean, where are you going? Sean!"

He slammed the front door behind him.

I felt the tears sting my cheeks.

* * *

Mackenzie sat in Sadan's bedroom with the rest of her siblings.

"Why were they fighting," Kepzy sobbed. Collin wrapped his arms around his sister and she cried into his chest.

"That's what parents do, right? Sometimes they fight but then they get over it, right," Sadan pleaded.

Mackenzie bit her lip trying not to cry. She could see that Sadan was on the verge of tears but Collin had a different expression. Like he was pissed.

"Somebody say right," Sadan practically screamed.

Mack grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on the bed. "Shut up! Do you want mom to hear us?"

He looked down and she instantly felt guilty.

Mack squeezed his hand and he smiled for a second but it faded quickly at the sound of footsteps coming upstairs and go into the master bedroom. Collin got up and motioned for his sister to comfort Kepzy. He left the room.

____________________

"Mom," He whispered opening the door slightly. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, kiddo."

He watched his mother attempt to hide the tears but she realized she couldn't fool him.

"Is dad coming back?"

"Of course he is, baby!" She pulled him into a hug. "He just needs a break that's all."

"Mom, what's going on with Martin?"

Ruthie tied her hair up into a messy bunand sat on the bed. "It's getting late you and the rest of you guys have to get to bed. You have school tomorrow." She wrapped her arms around her son and walked with him back to Sadan's room. She kissed and hugged each of them and told them that their father will come home, he just needs to cool down.

* * *

Sean rang the doorbell about 60 times in one second. It was about 10 pm now. Finally the door opened.

"Sean?! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk."

Kevin looked at him but invited him inside. "What's going on?"

"I think Ruthie is cheating on me."

"What? How do you know?"

"Brewer."

"Martin told you?"

"No, she's having an affair with him!"

"Sean, what happened between you and Ruthie a few minutes ago?"

"We were arguing. Then I left."

"Sean, you didn't...?"

"No, Kevin, I didn't hit her. I'm not like that anymore. I was never like that. Things got out of hand that one time that's it."

"Sean, I understand. But sometimes you just can't control yourself."

He nodded. "I know."

"You can crash here for the night if you want."

"Thanks, I don't think Ruthie will let me in anyways."

Kevin went to set up the guest room leaving Sean to think.

* * *

**Mackenzie's POV**

Everyone had finally went to bed. Kepzy fell asleep laying inbetween Sadan & Collin. I couldn't sleep. The sound of my mom's sobbing finally stopped which means she went to bed also. I left Sadan's room and went into mine. I pulled out my cell and searched for Kansas' number. I finally found it and called him. Right when I was about to give up, a raspy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Umm, I think I have the wrong number. Sorr-"

"Wait!" He cleared his throat. "Mackenzie?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"I..uhh...can I come over for a minute? I really need to talk."

"Right now?"

"I'm sorry, forget-"

"No, come on over. You remember my address?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in 5."

I hung up quickly and grabbed the denim shorts I was gonna wear earlier and slipped those on. I reached for a hoodie and switched from my Ugs to my converses. I went downstairs quietly but quickly. I started to jog to Kansas' house but decided to pick up speed. As I got closer I noticed his porch light on and a guy sitting on the steps. It was Kansas. I finally reached him and he stood up. I didn't notice I was crying. Kansas wrapped his arms around me. I didn't want him to let go, not ever. I pulled him closer if that was even possible and I felt him tighten his grip on me. He began to back up.

"You wanna come inside? My parents are never home."

I nodded as I wiped the tears off my cheeks. He locked his fingers with mine, leading me into his house. He turned off the porch light and we walked upstairs to his bedroom. He flicked on the light. I sat down on the bed, I couldn't think of anything to say. He closed the door and sat down infront of me, on a chair.

"What's up," he asked seriously.

I shrugged my shoulders and weirdly, he nodded.

"No matter what happened, it's gonna be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. I promise you." He leaned in and kissed me, cupping my face. He pulled back a little. "I never break a promise."

This time I couldn't wait. I pulled him ontop of me, locking lips. He didn't pull back except he gripped me tighter. I broke the kiss and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You're only in boxers and a t-shirt."

"Well it's nice to know that I can make you laugh," he said smiling. He went for another kissed but I pushed him off and he laid next to me. "Ok then. We had our fun." I turned so I was laying on my stomach and looking at him. "What?"

"I have to go home."

His face quickly dropped. "Right. Well I told you, it'll be okay."

"No you promised."

"Oh, potato potaters."

"Did you just say pataters?"

"I guess I did."

I pulled the pillow out from under me and smacked him with it. "Loser!"

* * *

**To Be Continued....**

**Spoiler:**

**As you can see, Mackenzie is sort of the main child out of the rest of her siblings. But there are definately going to be dramatic storylines about the others. For right now, most of the attention is going to be on Sadan & Mackenzie, though. Since they're technically the oldest. Collin was born third and then Kepzy. Kepzy is going to have a good storyline coming up soon that involves Sadan. Right now Collin has his own issues to worry about and that will be revealed later in the following chapters. Well, please review. This means alot and _someone_ _might_ get _pregnant_. Who? Well I can't say because _maybe_ she won't.**


	5. Dude, this is better than HBO

**A|N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! And all you flamers, can fuck up & fuck up & fuck up again. Cause someone, who will remain nameless, gets the urge to flame some of my work. But if your gonna flame me don't disable private messaging, punk! But I love the rest of ya! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or any of their characters. I only own Sean Stamos and his children.**

**Chapter 5: Dude, this is better than HBO!**

Mackenzie was already jogging home at about 4 in the morning. She wasn't gonna get caught at some boy's house when her mom was having a breakdown. She finally reached the front of her home when she saw Sean's car in the driveway._ He must have came back last night._ She went inside quietly using the spare key stashed under the mailbox. She went upstairs quickly and hopped into bed. Everyone was still asleep.

* * *

**Saturday- 12:30 pm**

Sean and Ruthie were still in their bed but watching tv. Sean was trying to get his wife to go cook something but she simply said the kids were old enough to feed themselves.

"Okay, but what about me?!"

"Sean," Ruthie groaned.

"Do you really want Sadan or me using the microwave?"

"Oh god!" She quickly got up and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

The teens were sitting in the kitchen eating cereal.

"Hey mom, I was just about to order some pizza."

"You're eating cereal."

"Oh I know." Sadan gave a mishievious (sp?) smile.

"No pizza. But does anyone want bacon?"

"Mom," Kepzy asked. "How are you and daddy?"

"We're...good. We talked for awhile and we're still working things out."

"Good," all four of them said at once.

Ruthie smiled and started the bacon.

"Collin," Kepzy turned to her brother. "I"m bored. What are we gonna do today?"

"Pepsi," he groaned.

"Yesssssss?"

"I don't really feel like-" He was interrupted as Kepzy began to tear up. "Oh no.."

Kepzy burst into tears. Sadan just ignored her and moved his chair over. Mackenzie gave Collin a look before focusing on her breakfast again.

"How about we go build something," Collin reasoned.

"Sure." Her eyes lit up.

They all devoured the rest of their food and dumped their dishes in the sink.

"Not so fast." Collin blocked Sadan's path. "You know what you have to do." Collin left and followed the girls out back as Sadan took his seat at the table again.

"What's up, Sade?"

"Nothin'."

"Something. Come on talk to me."

"It's hard to talk about."

"Okay, well you're talking about it right now."

He let out a sigh. "Well, uhhh....I...uhhh..." Sadan was practically having a panic attack already.

"Sadan, calm. Down. It's okay. You can talk to me later." She brushed some hair out of Sadan's face and smiled at him brightly.

"Really?"

"Yes! Now go outside!"

He smiled and jumped up, rushing for the door.

"And remember: No power tools," Ruthie screamed after him.

* * *

**2:36 pm**

"Well.." Collin tilted his head to the side.

"Its..." Sadan squinted at the disfigured "box".

"Ummm...," Mackenzie stared at it intently.

"Pretty," Kepzy yelped standing on her hands. She brought her feet back to the floor. "I love it!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"You think mom would let me-"

"No." Collin shook his head at his brother knowing he was going to want to use the chainsaw.

"Okay then, I'm gonna go watch tv now."

"I'm with ya," Mack said standing up and following her brother.

"Yup." Collin shoved his hands in his pockets and went inside.

"Meat-eaters," Kepzy mumbled shaking her head.

* * *

7:55 pm

"I'm going on a date with Kyle again, mom. I'll be back at 10."

"10?"

"Yeah. We're gonna have dinner and a movie. Please?"

"Fine. But be careful sweetie."

"I know."

* * *

**Sunday**

Everyone was rushing around getting ready for church.

"Hurry you guys," Sean shouted.

Everyone ran down the steps quickly except for Kepzy.

"Where's you sister?"

They all shrugged their shoulders and Sadan jogged upstairs. He knocked lightly on his sister's door.

"Hey you," he said lightly. He could tell something was wrong. "You ok?"

She was sitting in front of the mirror, fidgeting with her make up.

"Kepzy?"

She jumped up quickly. "Oh, um sorry. I was distracted for a second."

He realized how fearful and depressed her voice sounded. That scared the shit out of him. "Kepzy what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, sounding like her old self.

He was gonna say something else but she rushed passed him and hurried downstairs.

"Come on Sadan, we're going to be late."

He shook his head and decided to just brush it off.

_____________________

They met the rest of the Camden family in church. The hugging and kissing started immediately. But Kepzy simply isolated herself. Collin should of been the one to notice but he was driven into a converstaion with Simon and Matt. Sadan saw Mackenzie laughing about something with Lucy but didn't see Kepzy. He searched around and saw her in the back row in the church. He walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Hey," he said getting her attention.

"Hey Sade, what's up?" Her voice came out with fake emotion. He could tell she wasn't happy.

"You seem a little out of it. What's going on?"

She turned her gaze to someone in the crowd and Sadan's eyes followed, locking on his brother.

"Collin?"

"I can't let him find out."

"Find out what?"

"I can't tell you either. I'm sorry." She stood up,adjusted her black skirt, and walked away. For the first time, she was actually dressed in all black plus a dark green sweater.

Sadan punched the back of the seat infront of him.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Well what did you think? I decided to start squeezing in Kepzy's problem. Maybe she's pregnant, maybe not. But then again maybe no one is pregnant. Well please review. Thanks I love you guys! x3**

***Spoilers***

**_Kyle vs Sadan=metal baseball bat+someone's skull**

**_Mackenzie becomes good friends with Kansas**

**_What was the deal with Martin & Ruthie?**


	6. When Two Worlds Collide

**A|N: Thanks for the reviews! It's great to know that people are still into this fanfic even though I'm not really focusing on the original characters of the show. Also, sorry if I take to long to update. I'm not able to update on weekends. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: When Two World's Collide**

Sadan watched his sister walk over to her locker. She's been eerily quiet recently but everyone, including Collin, thinks she's just growing up. He walked over to her.

"Hey, Pepsi! What's up?"

She held her breath afraid to turn around.

He touched her shoulder gently and she pratically leaped out of her skin.

"Get away from me!" Kepzy slid down to the floor and her eyes were instantly filled with fear and her cheeks covered with tears. "Oh...Sadan...I...I...I thought you...you were..." Her voice trailed off into a silent whisper.

"Kepzy what's going on with you?" He knew they were causing a scene but he couldn't unlock eyes with the frightened teen, also known as his baby sister, curled up in ball of sobs. "Kepzy please..."

She looked away and saw Kyle coming down the hall. She flinched away.

It only took Sadan half a second to understand. "Did he hurt you," he said in such a low whisper that he thought she didn't hear him.

She only nodded.

He nodded his head angrily and began biting his lower lip. He slammed Kepzy's locker and stormed after Kyle, who was already by the baseball field.

"What did you do to Kepzy," Sadan screamed as he grabbed one of the metal bats that was leaning against the cage. "What did you fucking do to her?!"

"Chill out, man. I only did what she wanted," Kyle answered sarcastically while backing up.

"I'm going to fucking murder you!" Sadan swung the bat at Kyle who instantly began to run. But Sadan isn't on the football team for nothing. He sped up quickly and the bat collided with the back of Kyle's skull. On impact, Kyle's body fell to the ground but Sadan wasn't done. Sadan began to beat Kyle repeatedly. Other players tried to pull him away but ran off when they saw how pissed Sadan was. One of the players ran for the coach once he noticed Kyle was unconcious.

* * *

"What happened to Sadan," Mackenzie asked while approaching Collin.

"That son of a bitch hurt Kepzy!" Collin was pacing back and forth.

"Who?!"

"Kyle!"

"What do you mean?"

"He sexually assualted (sp?) her! That's what I fucking mean," Collin screamed in her face. "He has fucking STD's, damnit! If he did anything else to her, I'm going to kill him. But thanks to Sadan, Kyle is in a coma."

"That's what he gets for- wait! Did you say he has an STD?"

* * *

**9:37 pm**

"What that kid got is what he deserves! He hurt our daughter and you want to punish Sadan?!"

"They took him to the precinct, Sean! Even Kevin saw him!"

"Kyle Mason sexually assualted our daughter and you're mad because Kevin saw Sadan in handcuffs?! Darnit Ruthie!"

"I'm sorry," Ruthie said as she sat down at the kitchen table. "I just don't know what to say."

"But lets not argue about this. They let Sadan go. So just try to relax."

"But he has to go to court and if Kyle ever wakes up, Kepzy will probably have to testify against him. I can't put her through that."

"It's her choice. But hopefully, that asshole will never wake up."

* * *

**3 Weeks Later {Sadan already went to court and is on house arrest for 3 months & had to pay a fine & Kyle isn't really gonna be in this anymore right now.}**

Mackenzie was pacing her room. She could hear her father, his friends, and her brothers downstairs. They were watching a football game. Only one more minute. She swallowed hard and braced herself.

_____________________

"This is why he should stay on defense," Sean said defeatedly.

_"Dad!"_

"What's up, Mackie?"

_"Can you come up here for a sec?"_

"Can you give me-"

_"Please?"_

"Fine. I'm coming."

Sean jogged up the steps in a hurry. He knocked on his daughter's bedroom door.

"Come in."

He walked in. "Mack-" He stopped his should have been lecture about interrupting a game as his eyes fell onto the pregnancy test on his daughter's dresser. He closed the door behind him and let out a deep breath. "Mack...you didn't," he said in a low whisper, unable to look at his child.

"I'm sorry..."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't look at it. I just can't."

"I gave you condoms, baby. What happened?" He brushed some hair out of her face.

"I...I don't know."

He nodded his head and the beeper went off. "You gonna.."

She shook her head.

He let out a deep breath and picked up the test. "Negative."

Mackenzie bursted into tears. Sean sat down beside her and held her. "Shh, it's gonna be okay."

"No..No it's not!"

"What-"

"I need to see a docter."

"The test was-"

"Dad, please?"

He glanced at the test then back at her tearful face. "There's no way you have-"

"Dad. I need you, and only you, to take me to see a docter."

"But your mom-"

"Daddy," she sobbed. "Promise me, please?!"

_"Yo, dad! You won't believe what just happened," Sadan screamed from downstairs._

Sean held her tightly. "I promise."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED....**

**HA! No one is pregnant! But the girls now have a lot to deal with. I can't wait for your reviews. And to answer any questions,:**

_-Mack slept with Kyle_

_-Kepzy is still a virgin b|c she & Kyle didn't have sex_

_-Collin is mad at himself for not being the one to put Kyle in a coma_

_-Sadan is on house arrest_

****SPOILERS****

**_Mackenzie & Sean goto the docter**

**_Sadan is stuck at home**

**_Collin deals with rumors**

**_Kepzy gets better**


	7. Perfect Part 1

****

Chapter 7: Perfect {Part 1}

"Dad, this is taking forever! Why am I taking this test again?"

"Because not all pregnancy tests are accurate. And, baby, we need to make sure you don't have any....sort of....disease."

"Ugh!" Mackenzie ran a hand through her hair. She had a major headache from crying & being scared out of her mind. "What if things don't work out? What if I'm pregnant or," She lowered her voice. "Or have an STD?"

_How come everything turns out  
Leaving me with more doubts  
I feel like I´m upside down  
And I don´t wanna be here_

"Don't think like that, sweetie. It'll be okay."

"How do you know," she asked tearing up.

Sean just pulled her close to him and tried to comfort her. But before he could respond, a doctor walked out.

"Mackenzie Stamos?"

Mack looked up at her father and he nodded, and they got up and followed the docter into an empty room.

"Well, the pregnancy test came back negative. But," The woman stopped and cleared her throat. "The other test came out positive for gonorrhea. I'm sorry." The docter left the room to give he patient some time.

_I go right  
Shoulda gone left  
And I say things  
I should of not said  
Look at me in this big mess  
I don´t wanna be here_

"Dad...I...I'm so sorry," Mack whispered as she slid to the floor.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Sean punched the wall hard causing a hole. He's losing control.

* * *

"Sade, I'm gonna run to the store real quick. Your father should be home soon." Ruthie grabbed her keys and tried to rush out the door but was blocked by Sadan.

"Didn't you go to the store this afternoon?"

"Yes but..." Ruthie knew she was caught in her lies.

Sadan crossed his arms.

"Okay, I'm meeting an old friend for dinner."

"You already had dinner."

"I know but I haven't seen this friend in a while and I really want to spend time with him..I mean her...I mean..."

_Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I´m mixed up_

"Your friend?"

"Yes! Now please stay put and Collin is gonna be home in about 5 minutes. If your dad gets here and I'm not home, tell him I went to see Lucy."

"Sure."

"Thanks I love you." She gave him a kiss. "Bye!"

"Bye."

She rushed out the door and hurried to her car. She drove a few bocks before pulling out her vibrating cell phone.

_Everywhere I go  
Is somewhere that I don´t know_

She answered it quickly.

"Hey, Martin!"

* * *

Kepzy went into the living room to play the Wii, raising the volume. She loved playing Resident Evil with the volume loud because it made it seem more real. Her and Sadan became very quiet around each other but he could read her mind easily. He knew she was feeling better and better each day but that didn't mean she didn't think about what had happened. She still had nightmares about it sometimes and she would cry randomly because she could still feel his hands brushing against her skin. But she had a family. She had her siblings. She had her sister and she had her brothers which was good enough for her. She just wish she could go back to the way things were, before everything got so out of control.

_Oh I´m hoping that I´m dreaming  
Cuz im sick of this feeling  
I´m mixed up  
Somebody help me_

* * *

Sadan got up and headed up to his room. He wanted to be alone. He could either be lazy, do his homework, or keep trying to remove that damn ankle bracelet. He chose number 3. He worked at it for about 5 minutes until he started thinking about how he got stuck with this bracelet for 3 months. 'Why did I beat him so bad,' he asked himself. 'he hurt my sister, what else could I do?'

_Tell me how to fix this  
I´d trade my world for one wish  
To go back to my other life__  
And get it right_

"Why am I arguing with myself?" Sadan grabbed the small cotton ball and threw it into the basketball hoop by his closet. "He got what he deserved." He looked at the textbooks on his bed and picked one up and flung against the wall as hard as he could. He felt anger and frustration in him and he couldn't control it. He began to break and tear everything apart. He ripped up the curtains and the bedsheets. He tore apart all his clothes and papers. He flung his computer across the room causing a dent in the wall. He knew Kepzy couldn't hear the noise he was making but he wouldn't care if she did. He could barely think and was practically unable to comprehend (sp?) what he was doing. He didn't even feel the burning tears that stained his face.

_Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I´m mixed up _

"Can somebody help me?"

* * *

Collin picked up his pace on his final lap. He was breathing hard and his body was aching with every breath, every move. But he couldn't slow down, he could only go faster. He felt like falling and lying there on the field, feeling the wind brush by each time another runner passed him. But no one passed him. His body didn't collide with the ground, not even when he completed his last routine. He just took off running back to the place he called home. At least that's where he thought he was going. But he was wrong.

He found himself at the baseball field by the cage. He noticed that the bat Sadan had used when attacking Kyle was gone. Collin felt his chest heaving up and down as a cold wind brushed by, causing him to lose his composure. He pressed his back against the gate, gripping the metal wires for support. He gritted his teeth as the feeling of screaming ran through his veins. Tears were blown off his cheeks as another gush of wind blew by. He felt like it was him who was beaten to a pulp. He couldn't catch his breath and he couldn't even stand. He fell to his knees as a sharp pain in his side formed. He gripped his stomach tightly as he leaned over.

He stood back up, still clutching his side as he began to run. He limped at first but quickly picked up the pace and the pain in his side grew. It was begging for him to stop but he felt that he couldn't. He pushed himself further, knowing he broke his limits. He surroundings blurred from the tears that he wouldn' let fall. Everything was spinning he collapsed to his knees again. He wrapped his arms around his stomach in agony. He startd to cry but not because of the pain in his side.

It was because of the rumors at school. Just because they were also Camdens, everyone felt the need to gossip about them. Sadan was always accused of being on steriods or some sort of drug. Kepzy was apparently some slut. Mackenzie was labeled as the outcast. And then there was Collin. He was too smart to be popular and too well built to be a nerd. He didn't hang with the athletes or date cheerleaders. He didn't study for exams or use a dictionary. He wanted to find out where he belonged. He, like Sadan, can have basicly any girl he wants. He can be seen at any party but not at a shool dance. He was different from the rest. And because he was so caught up in trying to figure himself out, Kepzy ended up getting hurt. It was all his fault. At least that's what he believed. He took in a deep breath and at that very second his whole world slowed down. He couldn't breathe. He was gasping for air. A memory from one year ago played in front of him.

_*Flashback-Collin's POV*_

_I looked up and noticed Kepzy was humming a song and bobbing her head along with it. I shook my head and smiled before returning back to my work. She took the two pencils lying next to her and began tapping them on her notebook. Doing a drum solo to the song she was humming._

_"Collin," she asked casually as she stopped everything she was doing._

_"Yeah?" I looked over at her and closed my book._

_"I was wondering...if you would....never mind." She waved it off._

_"Nah, come on. What is it," I asked curiously._

_"Well, have you ever french kissed someone?"_

_"Why do you have to use the term french kiss? Can't you just say tongue kiss?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Same thing. Well have you?"_

_"Yes," I said trying not to look into her eyes. "Why?"_

_"Could you tell me how?"_

_"You don't need to be kissing anyone! Especially not some horny guy."_

_She giggled. "You said horny."_

_"Kepzy do your homework." I was about to reopen my notes but she pushed them back closed._

_"No! Tell me how to tongue kiss!"_

_"I can't tell you," I said annoyed. "It's hard to explain in words."_

_"Then...show me."_

_"Really? But...no I can't."_

_"Please?"_

_'Why does she always have to do that baby face,' I screamed at myself. "Fine. Lean forward."_

_Our faces grew closer and closer. I watched as her eyes closed and our lips fell against each other. I closed my eyes at the feeling of her lips against mine and I lightly brushed my tongue over her lips. She obviously knew what that meant because she parted her lips slightly. I slid my tongue in and before I knew it, the kiss was over. _

_"Did I do bad," she asked sadly._

_"No...you were...great."_

_She smiled brughtly and returned back to her homework. I laughed to myself, opening my notes, as she began humming the same song again._

_*End of Flashback*_

Collin was finally able to catch his breath and the pain in his side disappeared. He climbed back to his feet and jogged home. He saw his dad's ca in the driveway but not his mom's. He shrugged it off and entered the house.

* * *

**To Be Continued....**

**So how was it? I told you Collin had his own issues and I thought it was a good time to shove it in there. Please review! Oh and the lyrics in the beginning was from a song called "Mixed Up" by Miley Cyrus.**

***SPOILERS***

**_Collin deals with emotional issues**

**_Mackenzie & Sean discuss how to tell Ruthie**

**_Kepzy takes up a new hobbie**

**_Sadan goes from that bad boy athlete to that bad boy drug addict**


	8. Perfect Part 2

**Chapter 8: Perfect {Part 2}**

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me;  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along._

"Where the hell were you Collin," Sean shouted.

"Sorry, I...had...to umm run an extra lap." Collin looked down at the floor as he passed his father and headed up to his room but Sean grabbed his arm.

"Do you know where your mom is?"

Collin shook his head as he went up to his room.

"Damn," Sean mumbled to himself as he headed to the living room.

"I know where she is."

Sean glanced over at the couch and saw Kepzy stretched out watching tv.

"You do?"

"Yup. I heard her talking to Sadan."

"So where is she?"

"She went to go see an old friend."

"Go on..."

"I don't know who the friend is...MAYBE IT'S HAPPY!"

"Maybe." Sean plopped down on the couch next to his daughter knowing that the friend Ruthie went to see is not her old dog. But he was getting a headache. He had to worry about his wife and Mackenzie.

"I'm gonna go lay down upstairs for a bit," Kepzy stated while standing up. Sean nodded and she ran up the steps.

* * *

_And now I try hard to make it;  
I just want to make you proud.  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you.  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright'  
And you can't change me._

Kepzy closed her bedroom door tightly and locked it. She moved over toward the stereo and skipped to a song called **'Perfect' by Simple Plan**. She turned the volume up but not too loud and sat in front of her mirror. She stared at her reflection. The smile that she was wearing just a few seconds ago faded. She rolled up her left sleeve and traced over the cuts on her arm. She carefully opened her draw and pulled out a pair of scissors. She pressed one of the sharp edges against her skin but not hard enough to make herself bleed. She looked back up at her reflection. She raised the scissors to her neck and the second she thought she had the courage to take her own life, she began to furiously chop off her hair. Chunks of her beautiful orangey-brown hair fell to the floor. She continued until her hair was right above her shoulders and she dropped the scissors to the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair. And a smile took over her lips as the tears disappeared.

* * *

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

Sadan sat in the corner of his room with his knees to his chest. He was finally able to control his crying. His anger had died out as reality hit him. His room was torn apart. His life is hell. And his family is broken. The trophies that had once lined the shelves in his room are now dented and smashed. He hated all of this. He hated his life and his emotions. He hated that he had to be the perfect teen. He does everything he can. He's into sports and doesn't mind confessing his feelings to a girl even if others laugh at him. But its not enough. He heard a car pull into the driveway. He saw his dad show up earlier so that means his mom is home. He lowered his head when he heard his mom and dad start arguing. He could hear his mom trying to reason with Sean but he wasn't having it. Sadan wiped the tears from his face but he didn't stop crying. He got up and flung open his door causing a loud: _Bang!_ sound. Sadan ran down the steps while his other siblings opened their doors to see what's going on.

Sadan ran right into the argument.

"Why do you have to tear apart this family," Sadan screamed looking at Ruthie then at his father. "You're always fucking arguing and I'm sick of it! We're sick of it!"

"Sadan don't ever-" Ruthie was cut off.

"No! Kepzy is dealing with enough bullshit alone and then you're gonna go out and cheat on dad?! That not fair! It's not fair to dad or to any of us!"

Sean ran a hand through his hair and Ruthie looked pissed.

"You better go to your room right now! Don't ever talk to me like that again," Ruthie yelled.

"Sadan...go...to your room...now. Please," Sean spoke through his clenched teeth.

Sadan shook his head and brushed pass both of his parents and out the front door.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Sean turned back to Ruthie.

"Sweetcheeks, we have to talk."

"You wanna continue arguing after what just happened?!"

"Not argue, talk."

Ruthie crossed her arms and tightened her jaw the way she used to when she was a teen. Sean laughed to himself for a second seeing her like that.

"Precious, Mackenzie is having some serious issues."

"What kind of issues?" Ruthie's mother intuition quicky kicked in. "Do I need to take her to a docter? Does it have something to do with school? Is it feminine issues? What is it? Say something!"

"Slow down. Actually I think you should sit down and Mackenzie," Sean turned to look up the stairs at Mack who was sitting on the steps with her sister. "Mackenzie maybe you should join us."

Mackenzie nodded he head and walked down slowly; following her parents into the living room.

* * *

Kepzy felt the tears coming back but she was able to ignore them.

"What happened to your hair?"

Kepzy turned to face the brother who didn't run off. "I thought it was time for a change,'' she whispered more to herself.

"You don't have to pretend."

"Pretend what?"

"That you're not falling apart."

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

"Collin-"

"You don't have to act like you're better or that everything that's happening isn't eating you up inside because you know it is. I know it is. I know that everytime you close your eyes you see his face. I know that everytime you try to go to sleep you feel him breathing down your neck. I know that you've been taking longer showers because you're trying to wash away the feeling of his hands on your skin. I know that you still cringe when someone brings up the topic. I know you feel like laughing when someone says that they understand. I know you feel trapped inide your own mind but you just think that playing this charade will make everything go back to normal. But that can't happen, Kepzy. It can't because none of us, is in control."

Kepzy was staring into Collin's eyes as she bursted into tears and wrapped her arms around her brother. She cried into his shoulder and pulled him as close to her as possible. He gripped her tightly, not ever wanting to leave this position.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

* * *

"Mom would you hear me out!"

"I can't believe you would have sex with him! I thought after you had that talk with him," Ruthie pointed over to Sean. "That you would be more open when talking, not open your legs!"

"Dad," Mackenzie pleaded with her father.

He was speechless.

"Ugh! I don't talk to you because you never listen! You never hear me out like you do with Kepzy and Sadan and Collin."

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

Ruthie bit her lip and looked away. She didn't need to deal with all this stress. Especially since she might be...

"You think I'm a slut, don't you?"

That's when both parents snapped back into focus.

"You do! You think I'm a fucking whore!" Mackie ran upstairs to her room, passing Collin and Kepzy.

* * *

Sadan could feel more anger boiling in him. His face was stained with tears but he wasn't crying anymore. Everything replayed in front of him. The fights, the arguing, standing in the courtroom, holding his sister, having the talk with his mom, building a racecar with his dad, the first time he brought his football team to the championship game & won. It was all there, in his head but none of it seemed real. He ran a hand through his head. It all felt like an act, a show. Everything was perfect but none of it made sense. Everything seemed right yet it was all wrong. He turned the corner as he reached the party that one of his other team player's was throwing. There were tons of booze and the scent weed invaded his nose. He got closer until he was already engulfed into the crowd and was beyond wasted. He was high and before he knew it, he was in bed with Stacey.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

* * *

**To Be Cotinued...**

**Good chapter? It was hard to write so I hope I get good reviews. Again, if you have any ideas please just let me know. BTW: I like to wait after I get 3 reviews on a chapter before I post the next one. So please review!**

***SPOILERS***

**_Ruthie confesses...maybe**

**_Collin continues to push himself**

**_Sadan continues to spiral downward**

**_Kepzy tries to confront her feelings**

**_Mackenzie gets bashed by other students**


	9. Three is enough

**Chapter 9: Once is bad. Twice is devastating. And three times is...well you're dead.**

**3 months later.....**

Ruthie opened her eyes. She could feel Sean's warmth beneath her as she listened to his beating heart. She felt a hand tuck her curls behind her ear.

"Morning, babe," Sean said through a yawn.

"Good Morning." Ruthie sat up and smiled brightly at him.

He gave her a curious look but smiled back. He stroked her face lightly. Sean opened his mouth to say something but instead said, "I call the shower first."

Ruthie rolled her eyes and smacked Sean with a pillow as he stood up. He went into their bathroom and whipped out his toothbrush. She followed him into the bathroom and did the same.

"Arent...you...glad...that...we...don't...have...to work...today," Sean asked as he spit into the sink.

Ruthie nodded and turned off the faucet. Sean turned on the shower and Ruthie undressed quickly and hopped in first. Sean laughed as he removed his boxers and got in.

* * *

"Mack, I told you not to hold it like that!"

"Well I'm so sorry to disobey you, Sadan!"

Sadan leaned his back against the chair in a huff. "I'm not going to teach you how to play the guitar if you don't pay attention."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes as she followed the notes her brother began to play.

* * *

Collin rolled over onto his side when he heard his door squeak open. It was Kepzy.

Collin sighed and laid back on his stomach. Kepzy laid next to him quietly.

"Hmmmmmmmm."

Collin rolled his eyes and buried his face into the pillow.

"Hmmmmmmmmm."

He was praying his sister would just go away.

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM," Kepzy sighed again, only louder.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored."

"I know."

"Aren't you bored?"

"No. I am tired."

"Oh, well then can we-"

"No."

"But-"

"NO."

"Col-"

"NO! Just go bug Sade or Mackie."

"Sadan the Satan, is teaching Mack how to play the guitar."

"What about Mom and Dad? They have the day off."

"I know. But I think they want to spend time with each other. Alone."

"Then go steal the neighbor's dog or something. Just go."

"Geesh! You don't have to be such an asshole." Kepzy hopped off the bed and stomped towards the door.

"Wait, what did you just call me?!"

"An asshole."

He gave his sister a disgusted and annoyed look before flinging a pillow at her hard and then burying himself back into his sheets.

"Ow!" Kepzy rubbed her arm and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Sean walked downstairs slowly. Ruthie had already started in the kitchen. Kepzy furiously brushed passed her father and out the front door.

"Um, babe."

"Yeah?"

"Something's up with Pepsi."

"I'm on it." Ruthie wiped her hands and stepped outside. Seeing that Kepzy was sitting on the front steps, she sat next to her.

"Okay, whats up?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me. Let me guess it's Collin?"

"No..."

"You do remember how many aunts and uncle's you have, right?"

Kepzy smiled and both her and Ruthie laughed. "Yes I remember."

"So then just talk to me. I bet I've dealt with the same thing."

"How much you wanna bet?"

"How about ten bucks."

"Ten? You really afraid you gonna lose?"

"No, I'm afraid you're gonna win."

They both laughed again.

"Fine. Ten it is."

"Okay now shoot."

"Well....Collin is being a jerk. I don't know why. He's just been so mean to me for no reason. Mackenzie is spending more time with Sadan and her new boy-friend Kansas. Although they're not really dating since he does have a girlfriend. And Sadan totally ingores me a lot. He's too busy in his music. I don't know why he bothers trying to teach Mack how to play when she's better off with the drums. Dad and you have a rocky relationship. Yes, it is obvious. We all know that both of you are hiding something but you're trying to act like nothings changed. So yeah, where's my ten bucks?"

Ruthie felt a little taken back but without hesitation she pulled a ten dollar bill out of her wallet and handed it over to her daughter.

"Collin is just dealing with some issues right now and he doesn't mean to make you feel bad. But when he's ready, he'll talk to you and he'll definately try his best to explain. But for right now, you need to give him some space and instead of trying to understand him you need to let him figure himself out first. Sadan recently got off of house arrest so he's just trying to find something to do. Mackie is going through a lot of pressure. We had to transfer all four of you to a new school in the last 3 months so it's hard on everyone. I'm sorry if things seem bad but now it can only get better."

Kepzy leaned against her mother and Ruthie wrapped her arms around her. "And me and your dad, well we just have to talk. Sometimes its easier said than done but at this point, it all seems shaky. Like everything will fall apart if it already hasn't."

"Well at least we have each other." Kepzy looked up at her mother.

"Yeah." And they hugged each other tightly.

* * *

"I give up! You make everything so complicated."

"UGH! OKAY JUST GO THEN!"

"Fine!"

"No wait!" Sadan grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Don't go."

"What do you want?" Mackenzie sat on the edge of his bed and crossed her arms.

"I need advice."

"From me? Um, did you forget that 3 months ago I got gonorrhea from the guy you practically killed? I don't think we should be sharing any ideas."

"No...ugh just come on. I'm being serious."

"Fine," Mack let out with a huff. "What's the topic: girls, sports, girls, girls, supposedly love, girls-"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"Drugs."

Mackenzie's jaw dropped but she quickly redeemed herself and got quiet. She cleared her throat.

"What about drugs?" Her voice was a little dry now.

"How do you know when you've had enough?" Their voices became whispers.

"Well my health teacher once said, 'Once is bad. Twice is devastating. And three times means you're dead.' "

"So..."

"So I think once is enough."

Sadan nodded his head and looked away. "But what if...you can't stop?"

Mackenzie noticed the frightened expression on her brother's face. "Then you have a sister who will always be on your side no matter what. No matter how many stupid, idiotic, careless things you do."

Sadan looked over at his sister and a small smile appeared on his face.

She smiled back.

"Maybe we should work on the drums," he said standing up.

"Yeah," she said quickly returning to her sarcastic 'i dont care' tone.

* * *

**To Be Continued Soon..............................**

**I know it took me awhile to update. I'm sorry. It's just that I've been going through a lot of problems and well...it's hard to explain. I just hope I get enough reviews so I can continue this FanFic. Sorry if this chapter seems short but don't worry. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Once again...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

***SPOILERS***

**_Ruthie talks with Martin (yup, i said his name)**

**_Mackenzie lives for music**

**_Sadan tries to control is new addiction**

**_Kepzy can't seem to find her place**

**_Kansas and Mackenzie's friendship**

**_Sean talks with Collin**

**_Collin decides to be...let me put this in Kepzy's terms...an asshole**

**=) ENJOY !**


	10. I did nothing at all

**A|N: Sorry for any mistakes. I really don't feel like editing any of it. -____-**

**Chapter 10: I did nothing at all**

Ruthie sat at that coffee table for about 20 minutes.

"Where is he?!" Ruthie checked her watch and finally a man joined her at the table. "Where have you been? You know I have to pick up Kepzy & Collin from school!"

"I know, I'm so sorry. I'm running late and the team has an away game today so I can't stay long."

"But I thought we were going to talk."

"We are talking."

"Martin!"

"Ruthie!"

Ruthie smacked her forehead and let out a deep breath. "We need to have a serious talk. I might be having your baby instead of Sean's and if he finds out he'll kill me."

"If he ever lays a hand on you I will beat the crap out of him! He hasn't hurt you has he?" His voice lowered.

Ruthie rolled her eyes. "No, he hasn't. Why does everyone keep asking me that? I don't have any marks on me or anything. And since when would I ever let a guy hit me?"

"I thought you said Sean has hit you before."

"Years ago. It wasn't anything serious and he said he was sorry and he promised it will never happen again and it hasn't."

"Well if it does, you can come and tell me. I'm always here for you Ruthie. For you and your kids, including the newcomer." Martin smiled brightly and a hint of guilt punched Ruthie in the stomach. "But I need to get going," Martin said looking at the time. "I'll see you on Thursday?"

"I don't know, maybe." Ruthie winked at him as he stood up and walked away.

Ruthie placed a hand over her stomach. "Would it kill us, if you told me who was your father," Ruthie muttered to herself.

* * *

"Nice job everyone! Remember practice makes perfect! Have a goodnight."

Kepzy grabbed her bags as she slipped on her sweater and slipped her art supplies into her bag. She walked quickly towards the front doors of the school to meet up with Collin. She moved fluidly down the halls and down the steps but paused when she heard small voices whispering.

"I can't believe he's using!"

"Ha! All the guys on the football team are using steriods or meth. But I can't believe Sadan would sleep with that slut Stacey."

"I know! Did you see the way they were all over each other at his last game? Those two are inseperable."

Kepzy's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her brother...on meth? She couldn't breathe. She ran down the last few steps hurriedly dropping her sketch book a couple of times. As she ran down the front steps of the school, she saw Collin standing there in his bergundy hoodie with the school's logo on the front.

"Where were you? And where's mom?" Collin rolled his eyes. "And why are you out of breath?"

"You wouldn't believe what I just-" Kepzy stopped mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Um, uh...my sketches are...going...to be posted up in the art studio."

"Oh. Cool. So where's mom?"

Kepzy shrugged her shoulders causing the bag strap to slide off her shoulder and right onto the ground. Collin yawned and helped place the drawings and paint brushes and the other utensils (sp?) back into the small brown & red bag, finishing just in time as Ruthie pulled up.

* * *

Mackenzie never wanted band practice to be over but as it ended she felt relieved. She gathered her things and slid the drum sticks into her back pocket. She walked out of the large room and down the hall. She smiled when she saw Sadan but immediately felt sick to her stomach when she saw Stacey forcefully press her lips against his. She comes by, after school, just to see him and do other things with him. He smiled as he pulled away and they exchanged goodbyes as she left. Mackenzie skipped over to him and sat next to him.

"How was practice," he asked curiously.

"Great! I think I'm getting really good! You have to see me play at the talent show in 6 weeks."

"Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the unvierse."

Mackenzie's smile grew as Sadan pulled his guitar out of its case.

"I've been working on a few songs for the show. You wanna hear one?"

"Duh!"

"But no laughing!"

"Okay okay! Just play!"

"I feel a hunger  
It's a hunger that tries to keep a man awake at night.  
Are you the answer?  
I shouldn't wonder when I feel you within my appetite  
With all the power you're releasing  
It isn't safe to walk the city streets a  
Anticipation is running through me  
Let's find the key and turn this engine on..."

* * *

Kansas scanned the faces of the students as they left the room. "Where is she," he whispered to himself as he exited the room. He walked down the hall and saw her sitting with her brother. He leaned against the locker. _"I can feel you breathe. I can feel your heartbeat faster..."_

* * *

"Take me home tonight!  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light!  
Take me home tonight!  
Listen honey  
just like Breanne said..."

"Be my little baby," Mackenzie sang.

"I get frightened in all this darkness  
I get nightmares  
I hate to sleep alone  
I need some company  
A guardian angel to keep me warm when the cold winds blow!"

"I can feel you breathe. I can feel your heartbeat faster... "

"Take me home tonight!  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light!  
Take me home tonight!  
Listen honey  
just like Breanne said..."

"Be my little baby!"

"Just like Breanne said...Just like Breanne said...  
Take me home tonight!  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light!  
Take me home tonight!  
Listen honey  
just like Breanne said..."

"Be my little baby."

"Just like Breanne said-"

"Be my little baby..." The song ended and Mackenzie stood up excitedly. "I love it! You have to sing this one! But I have to hear the other ones!"

Sadan laughed and it felt good. It felt better than any drug he has ever taken. His phone vibrated and he skimmed through the text from his dad and replaced the guitar back in its case.

"Come on Mackie, dad said we have to be getting home."

She nodded politely as they got up off the bench and headed towards the exit doors. Footsteps pounded up behind them.

"Hey Mack!"

Mackenzie & Sadan turned in unison and were face to face with Kansas.

"Oh hey Kansas! I haven't seen you too much recently."

"Yeah I've been sick."

Mackenzie's jaw tightened at the mention of the word 'sick'. She still isn't over the fact that Kansas transferred schools just to be with her.

"Mack?"

Sadan bumped her shoulder and she came back to reality.

"Well at least you're better now!" She smiled.

"Yup. And I swore I saw you in band practice."

"Yup!"

Sadan cleared his throat.

"Oh um we have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Deffinately. But I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tomorrow then maybe we could hang out after school?"

"Sure. I don't think my mom would mind."

Kansas nodded. "Deal. I'll cath ya later." He turned and waved as he walked back into the other direction.

Mackenzie walked by Sadan's side as they began walking home.

"So you & Kansas?"

"Nope. Just bff's. How awesome is that?"

"It's amazing," Sadan said sarcastically.

She punched his arm playfully.

"Ow!" He tugged at her hair lightly and she shoved him away. They laughed and Sadan wrapped his sister into a hug. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, we are brother & sister."

"Exactly. So don't take it personally when I'm 16 and I bail on you for a road trip with my friends."

"Shut up, Sadan," Mackenzie said shaking her head.

He smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. This felt good...no it felt great. He has a caring family and a great voice plus he can play the guitar and he's good at sports. So he doesn't need to get wasted to feel better. All he has to do is get rid of that stash hidden inside his mattress.

* * *

**To Be Continued....**

**So what did you think? I'm sorry if I'm updating slowly but get over yourself at least you got something from me. I'm just kidding. But anyways, I always look forward to your reviews and what not. If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to throw me some ideas. But I am not writing a Marthie. I just can't do that. I loved Marthie at first until Sandy came into the picture. Then all I wanted to do was stab her and then him but I got over it. **

**Also, the song that Sadan sang is called, "Take me home Tonight" by Jamestown Story.**

**BTW: When Sandy had the baby, what was the name of the song that was played? Don't ask me about the lyrics or anything cause I can't really remember but I adore that song; if only I knew the title. So if you do know the name or even just the lyrics, I will be thankful. :)**

**Spoilers:**

**_You'll just have to wait and see :)**


	11. All I need

**A|N: Sorry if the last chapter seemed a bit empty but I just thought it was a good idea to let everything else fall into place. There has been tons of drama going on and I figured that I should bring that drama into their school. If you think that any of the chapters seem unrealistic or if things are happening too fast, just remember that life happens too fast. =P**

**Chapter 11: All I Need**

"Now where are you, you stupid bag of-"

"What are you looking for?"

Sadan slid out from underneath his bed and jumped to his feet. "Umm, uhhh...." Sadan straightened out his shirt.

"Well?" Collin stretched; the bottom of his shirt lifted up revealing part of his abs and a thin line of his boxers.

"I was just...looking...for my...math text book!" Sadan quickly searched his room for the book but didn't find one. "And I still can't seem to find it," he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Uh huh," Collin mumbled as he nodded his head slowly. "Whatever, umm but listen. I need to talk to you about something."

Sadan's heart started pounding. "You don't have any idea-"

"I think mom is pregnant."

"What?!" Sadan felt relieved as his heart rate returned to normal. "There's no way she's having a kid."

"She's not having a kid, she's having a baby. I figured you would at least go to your sex ed class. Isn't that the one topic you're good at?"

Sadan made a face at Collin before turning and dropping into a chair. "What makes you think mom's knocked up?"

Collin rolled his eyes and laid himself down on his brother's bed. "For starters, she-" Collin reached behind his back and pulled out a small bag. "What the hell is this?!"

Sadan attempted to snatch the bag from him but Collin stood up on Sadan's bed.

"What the hell are you doing with this?"

"Shut up & give it to me!"

"No!" Collin jumped off the bed and ran towards the closet while being chased by his brother. He jumped onto the chair and rolled it over by the window. Sadan froze.

"Do not throw that out the window."

"Why not?!"

"Because...if you do, someone will see it."

"Well, I'm getting rid of this."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah." Sadan let out a sigh and sat back in the chair. "That's what I was looking for. I was planning on flushing it or something."

Collin nodded and threw the bag towards his brother. "Then do it now."

* * *

"So mom, what have you been up to?"

"What kind of question is that," Ruthie asked while glancing at her daughter.

"I don't know. You just seemed...a bit different recently. You sort of had this...glow."

Ruthie raised her eyebrow and Kepzy smiled.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kepzy squealed (sp?) as she continued her painting.

Sean walked in. "What are you girls doing?"

"Painting," they both said in unison.

"Okay then, well I let Mackie go hangout with her friend Kansas for about 2 more hours, just so you know. But umm, can I talk to you for a second Sweetcheeks?"

"Sure." Ruthie stood up slowly, trying to hide the nervous feeling growing inside her. She followed Sean out of Kepzy's room and into the hall. "What's up?"

Sean just smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Ruthie wanted to pull away but she gave in. They broke apart and Sean finally spoke. "One of my friend's from work said they saw you earlier. You were at the promenade with...someone."

"Oh," Ruthie choked out.

"A guy someone."

Ruthie tried to swallow the knot in her throat as she stared down at the floor.

"Ruthie, Precious, just tell me what's going on. Please just talk to me, I won't get mad."

"You would if you knew," she whispered.

Sean stared at her hard and backed up, letting out a deep breath. "Who were you with?"

Silence.

"Was it Simon, Matt, Kevin, Carlos? Who? Just tell me."

Silence.

Sean ran his hand through his hair. "Peter? I heard that loser Vincent moved back, so was it him?"

Silence as Ruthie's eyes filled with tears. "No."

Sean stared down at her knowing exactly who she was with. "Martin."

* * *

"Why do you love being in my room?"

"I don't know. I just feel...safe."

"Safe from what," Kansas asked as he sat beside Mackenzie on his bed.

"Safe from the world and all its drama." She turned her head to look at him and he was studying her. She suddenly felt stupid until he smiled and pushed her down onto her back as he climbed ontop of her.

"You're amazing."

"Oh, I know."

He laughed as he kissed her forehead. She gripped the bottom of his shirt as he kissed her cheek, nose, chin and then her neck. He stared into her eyes for a few seconds before kissing her lips. She kissed back but then she realized that she shouldn't kiss him without telling him the truth. She pulled away and Kansas leaned back a bit.

"Was it that bad?"

"No!" She hit him playfully and he smiled, still leaning over her. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," he said as he rolled next to her and laid on his side, leaning on his elbow. "Talk."

She stared up at the cieling and took in a deep breath. "I messed around with Kyle and he gave me an STD." She held her breath.

Kansas raised an eyebrow. "What kind of STD?"

"Gonorrhea."

"Did you see a doctor and do your parents know?"

"Yes and yes." She looked over at him.

He nodded. "Okay, so what's the problem?"

"What? You're not mad? I slept with your bestfriend, the guy who sexually assualted my sister and you don't hate me?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, I don't hate you because I have no right to judge you. Especially on something that happended months ago."

Mackenzie smiled and this time she went for the kiss, positioning herself ontop of him. He moaned into the kiss as he switched their position so he was back ontop. He broke out of the kiss breathlessly. "I want to be your boyfriend and I want to you to be my girlfriend. You with it?"

She laughed and bit her lip. "I don't know."

"I'll do whatever it takes to change those three words into a yes."

"All I want is you, Kansas."

"And you're all I need, Mackenzie." He pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**What did you think? I'm going to get more into Mackenzie's & Kansas' relationship. But anyways drop your reviews people! Remember, Simba loves ya {maybe} ! :P**

**Spoilers:**

**_Kepzy & her artwork**

**_Sadan's recovery**

**_Mackenzie & Kansas....YAY or NAY ?**

**_Sean & Ruthie....and Martin**

**_Collin needs a girlfriend....any ideas ??????**


	12. Please Forgive Me

**I do not have writer's block but I might not post for a while. I've decided that it's time for me to give in. These voices in my head won't go away and the panic attacks won't stop so I think it's best if I disappear for a while. Please don't hate me. I've already told my friends that I'm not going to be around anymore. It was really hard. But I promise that I'm not done writing. Maybe I'll put up another chapter tomorrow or something. I don't know. **

**Please forgive me....**

**Sinceres,**

**Miracle H. (thats my real name)**


	13. Here's to You

**Chapter 12: Here's to You**

"Sean please don't do this." Ruthie ran a hand through her hair as Sean continued packing his bags.

"I'm done with this shit, Ruthie!" He turned to face her. "You want Martin, not me. But let me make one thing clear, you can have Martin. But if I ever see him anywhere near my kids--our kids--I'll show that asshole how good I am with a bat." He grabbed his last bag and left the room and stomped down the steps to his car. He walked back inside towards Ruthie.

"Have fun." He grabbed his keys and turned to walk out.

"Sean why are you doing this?! I'm sick and tired of you attitude-"

"My attitude?" Sean turned swiftly so he was right in front of Ruthie. "You're sleeping with some other guy!"

"Everyone warned me about you. You're abusive and a jerk...and...and a bad father."

"I'm a bad father?!" Sean shoved Ruthie hard against the wall and got in her face. One of the bedroom doors upstairs flew open and Sadan, followed by Collin, rushed downstairs.

"Stop fighting," Sadan screamed getting in between his parents. "Just stop!" Sadan shoved his father hard, pushing him away. "And don't you ever touch my mother again. She's having your baby and you shove her? You really are a bad father!"

"Sadan calm down," Collin tried to reason.

"Would everyone shut up!"

All eyes turned to the teenage girl standing on the steps with a phone in her hand. "The phone is ringing," she said calmly."Hello?"

"Let me guess it's one of your other boy toys," Sean mumbled under his breath.

Ruthie rolled his eyes and pulled Sadan close to her, wiping his tears away. Collin just watched Kepzy.

"Um, mom, dad? It's Sadan's doctor. They said it's an emergency."

Ruthie grabbed the phone quickly and Sean pulled his wife into the kitchen. Collin sat on the steps next to his sister and Sadan joined them.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Not much. Just that it was something urgent."

Sadan shook his head and his eyes widened. "You don't think they know?" His question was directed at Collin.

"That you're using? I don't think so."

Both brother's stared at their little sister. "You know?" They spoke in unison.

"It's going around school. I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"Relax, I'm done with that. You can ask Collin."

Kepzy turned to look at her other sibling and he nodded.

"Sade, can you come in here for a second?"

Sadan got up and walked into the kitchen, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets. "What's up?"

"You should sit down."

"Okay.." Sadan sat in one of the wooden chairs as the silence grew. "What is it?"

"You have to go see a doctor tomorrow."

"Um, well okay. But can I ask why?" His eyes moved from his father to his mother.

"It's no big deal, honey." Ruthie played with her son's hair. "They just want to um check on you."

Sadan sat back out of his mother's reach. His voice got serious. "You're not telling me something."

"Listen, we'll deal with it tomorrow," Sean said running a hand over his face.

"No we'll deal with this now!"

Ruthie and Sean looked down.

"Fine! This family is fucked up anyways, so whatever is wrong with me most likely won't kill me." Sadan got up angrily and stormed up to his room.

Ruthie started sobbing as she moved towards Sean and cried into his chest. Sean stiffened at the contact and rubbed her back soothingly until she calmed down.

"I should um...probably go now."

"What," Ruthie looked up astonished as new tears formed in her eyes.

"I have a lot to think about. "

Ruthie loosened her grip around Sean's waist. She mumbled something but Sean couldn't hear her. She leaned up and kissed Sean's cheek, then left to her room. Sean let out a deep breath and got in his car.

Collin looked over at his sister. "And you don't even care about any of this?"

"Oh, I care. I just don't care."

Collin narrowed his eyes. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I." She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

"I want to be your boyfriend and I want to you to be my girlfriend. You with it?"

She laughed and bit her lip. "I don't know."

"I'll do whatever it takes to change those three words into a yes."

"All I want is you, Kansas."

"And you're all I need, Mackenzie." He pressed his lips against hers. She ran her fingers through his hair he pulled away again.

"Um, Mack? You okay?" His voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, why?"

He cleared his throat and looked down.

"Oh my gosh!"

"You're bleeding." His eyes were wide as I jumped up and ran into his bathroom.

"Babe?" He knocked lightly on the door. "You okay in there?"

"Um, I...um...uh..."

"Should I call someone? Your parents...an ambulance?"

"No! I just need you to run to the store for me."

"Um, sure. Okay. What do you need?"

"Um..." She cleared her throat. "Tampons."

Silence.

"You still there?"

"Yeah...um I'll get you the...thing...and I'll be back in 10. Just um...stay there."

"Okay."

Kansas ran down the steps and grabbed his skateboard and a hoodie. He searched through his pocket for money and he found a few singles and a twenty. "Since when do I have money?" He shrugged his shoulders at the thought and left to the drugstore.

**12 minutes later. . .**

Kansas rushed up the steps and knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm not sure if this is exactly what you need but that's all I could find."

Mackenzie opened the door partially and stuck her hand out, grabbed the box and slammed the door. "Thank you."

Kansas let out a deep breath realizing that was the hardest thing he's ever done. He leaned against the bathroom door. After about three minutes, the door finally opened and Kansas fell back bumping into Mackenzie.

"Crap, sorry!" Kansas caught Mackenzie and helped her back to her feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"You sure cause you seem...distant."

"My jeans sort of have...stains on them and I can't wear them in public."

He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I'll loan you something...Bloody Mackie."

She shoved him. "Thank you & shut up." Her face turned red. "This is so embarrassing," she mumbled looking down.

He pulled her back into his arms as she buried herself into his chest. "This will be our little secret." He traced small circles over her back. "You wanna go change and maybe lay down for a bit," he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah."

They walked back into the bedroom and she put on a pair of sweats. Mackenzie laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as Kansas laid next to her. He leaned over her, placing an arm around her waist. He narrowed his eyes at her and then she smiled making him do the same. He leaned down and kissed her jawline up to her ear and then down her neck and then back up to her lips.

"Kansas?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you liked Kepzy?"

"Yeah but then I fell for you."

Tears formed in her eyes and she nodded her head. "Okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...everything is falling apart." Mackenzie bursted into tears. While Kansas was in the store, she got a text from Kepzy about her parents fighting and Sadan needing to see a doctor.

"What do you mean?"

"My mom is pregnant and she's cheating on my father. The baby might not even belong to my dad and Sadan has to see a doctor tomorrow because something isn't right. And...and my dad is staying in a hotel which left my mom completely broken. I don't ever wanna go home!" She was now bawling.

"Shhh. It's okay, baby." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He could feel his shirt becoming damp. "Don't cry anymore. You don't have to go back but...I think your brother needs you. Maybe you could try getting in touch with the rest of your family."

"No! Kepzy said that no one else is getting involved yet." She struggled to catch her breath. "I don't wanna go back but I'm worried about Sadan."

"It's gonna be okay. He'll be okay."

She squeezed him tighter. "I'm scared."

"I know you are. But maybe that's a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Mackenzie's glossy brown eyes stared into his.

He let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. "I mean, you have to feel something. But one of you have to be the strong one. Maybe you should all try staying strong for Sadan. Cause he must be scared out of his mind right now depending on why he has to see a doctor."

Mackenzie nodded and wiped away a few tears. "My parents wouldn't tell him."

"Point made." He hugged her again and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe I should get going," Mackenzie said standing up, adjusting her shirt.

"Okay, do you want me to walk you?"

"No it's okay. I'll probably jog back home."

He nodded sitting up.

"Um, thanks for the sweats. I'll return them-"

"No. You can keep them. You look really hot in them anyways."

Mackenzie blushed lightly and grabbed her sweater as Kansas walked her downstairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow...maybe," Mackenzie said looking down then back up into his eyes.

"Just text me or call me. And if you ever need to get away, you can always come here. I don't care what time it is."

She nodded as his eyes wandered all over her until he got back to her eyes.

"I love you, Mackenzie"

"I love you too, Kansas."

He smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

She finally found the strength to leave and start to walk away. "Hey um, Kansas?"

"Yes?"

"What's your last name?"

"Falls."

She smiled and started her jog towards home. "Mackenzie Falls? Hmm, has a nice ring to it."

* * *

**To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . **

**This is the part where I leave you some spoilers {hopefully} and you leave me some reviews. Thanks!**

**Spoilers:**

**_Sadan's doctor appointment**

**_Sadan makes a new friend**

**_Mackenzie & Kansas**

**_Kepzy's artwork**

**_Collin still needs a gf...which means I need ideas! So think of a good female character!**


	14. You might lose hope

**Chapter 13: You might lose hope. . .**

Sadan sat in his room and stared out his window. The news he got from the doctor wasn't pretty. There was a light knock on the door but Sadan didn't feel the need to get up. He didn't want to talk or be near anyone. The tears forming in his eyes made his vision blurry but that's exactly how he felt. He was a disappearing act gone wrong, he's nothing but a blurred image. He shook his head lightly and let out a small breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked down and then back out the window. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he tried to not cry. His mouth felt dry and his hands felt cold. He touched his hair lightly as he looked at his reflection on the glass window. He leaned forward towards the now fogged glass and traced the words 'You might lose hope' accross it. Those were the words the doctor muttered right after he said the words he would always regret.

"Sade?"

He didn't want to hear what his girlfriend had to say. He put his hands over his ears and hummed so he didn't have to listen anymore.

"Fine, act like a baby! Just because you have can-"

Sadan couldn't stand it anymore. He shoved Stacey Walkins right out his bedroom door and slammed it shut. He listened to her stomp down the steps and out the front door. Just then a car pulled into the driveway. It was probably the rest of his family. Everyone was downstairs. His uncles, aunts, cousins, nephews, neices, grandparents. But he didn't want to see any of them. He got up and walked towards his wall and tore off all the pictures & notes from Stacey. He crumpled them up and threw them into the garbage bin by his desk. He laid down on his bed and tried to just think but no words came into his head. His thoughts were all just a mess. He let out a deep breath.

"I'm never going back out there again."

Just then, there was a knock on his door. He didn't care much to say anything as the door opened slowly and closed lightly.

"Hey Sadan," Mackenzie said uneasily.

Sadan was laying on his stomach resting his head on his arms. He weakly shrugged his shoulders.

"We have to talk."

"I don't want to talk! Doesn't anyone understand that?" His voice cracked as he started sobbing quietly. His body began to shake.

Mackenzie's heart began to tear even more as she sat at her brother's side and rubbed his back. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face into the crook of her neck. She started to cry too.

"Sadan, please,.....please just talk to me! I don't want to lose you and I know you can beat this but please...please don't push me away," she sobbed hysterically (sp?).

"I'm so sorry...," He managed to choke out as he pulled away a little to look into her eyes. His eyes had already gotten red as were hers. "I'm just...scared."

"Sadan listen to me-"

"No! Because don't you see," He said standing up. "I'm gonna die! Once I'm dead no one's gonna remember me."

"Yes they will!"

"Yeah, as the kid who died of cancer!"

"Maybe those losers at school will & maybe the people who don't know you will remember you as 'the kid who died of cancer'. But not me! Not mom & dad or Kepzy or Collin! And you're not gonna die! I know you're not! You're my brother...and...and God wouldn't take you away from me like that!"

Sadan pulled his sister into a tight hug, rubbing her back.

"Macken-"

"No! Would you listen to me?! I know love can fade, can break away,...can be forgotten. But not replaced. You might lose hope, you might lose faith. But don't throw it all away...cause you're afraid." She whispered the last part and looked down.

Sadan swallowed the lump in his throat as he sat down on his bed, running his hand through his hair.

Collin and Kepzy walked in. Kepzy was holding some tissue and her eyes were puffy from crying. Her bottom lip trembled as Sadan walked over to her and gave her a hug. Her lips formed a smile as she leaned more into him but suddenly the tears were back.

Sadan pulled out of the hug and looked at his brother. This time Collin pulled Sadan into a hug practically knocking every bit out of oxygen out of the boy's lung.

"Can't...breathe..."

Collin let go as Sadan fell back onto his bed.

"You know I'm gonna have to shave it all off, right?"

"Um, ew," Kepzy said in disgust.

"I'm talking about the hair on my head," Sadan ran his fingers through his hair again.

"But why?" Kepzy sat down beside him.

"Isn't that what people do when they have cancer?"

"They caught it early. I don't think you should run off and shave your head," Collin said sternly.

"I think we should dye it pink!" Kepzy's eyes glistened while everyone else just stared at her for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"I'll tell you what, if my hair falls out or if I shave my head, I'll get a pink wig."

His siblings laughed and cheered before tackling him. Eventually the riot turned into a pillow fight.

It might have seemed like an ordinary pillow fight to his brother and sister's, but to Sadan it was the begininning of the fight for his life.

* * *

**Downstairs . . . . . . . . . .**

"He's gonna be fine. I know he will," Annie sobbed into Eric's chest.

Matt was holding Sarah's hand as he felt anger rise in him but at the same time he felt grief.

"I remember the first time I met him. He was always just so carefree and outgoing. He doesn't deserve this," Simon said wiping a few tears away.

"No one deserves this, Simon, " Mary said while holding her newborn. "But it happens to the best of us."

Lucy was hysterical as Kevin attempted to calm her down. Savannah sat beside her mother rubbing her back.

As minutes went by, more neighbor's and old friends showed up. None of them could believe the news they were hearing. Sean started talking with Eric quietly in the living room as another car showed up. The doorbell rang and Ruthie went to answer.

"Martin? What are you doing here?"

"Your parents told me what's going on. How could you not tell me?"

"I don't think you should be here," Ruthie said shaking her head. "It's not a good time."

"I think it's best if I stay, Ruthie. I haven't seen the whole Camden clan in a while."

"Fine," she mumbled holding the door a little wider so he could step in. Just as she was about to shut the door, another vehicle pulled up and a man stepped out. The man approached her front porch and walked up the steps lifting the shades covering his eyes to block out the sun.

"Snookie?"

Ruthie's jaw dropped when the man spoke her old nickname and a smile spread across his face.

"Robbie?"

He clenched his jaw as he engulfed Ruthie into a hug.

"I'm so sorry about your son. How is he?"

"He's um," Ruthie struggled to find her words as she pulled out of the hug. "He's a bit of a wreck."

Robbie stepped closer so he was standing in the doorway.

"And how are you," he said more quietly.

She wanted to say every single emotion she could come up with. She wanted to tell him the truth about everything. About Sean, about Martin, about the baby. She quickly fought with her thoughts as she forced the words out of her mouth.

"I'm just fine."

'_Darnit Ruthie! Darnit Ruthie! Darnit Ruthie!' her thoughts screamed at her. 'How can you be "just fine" when your son has cancer?!' _

"Um, I mean, generally speaking of course."

_'Honetsly I feel like utter crap. And now that you're here maybe you can help me fix this stupid trainwreck I got myself into.' _

"Of course. Why don't we sit down somewhere privately and talk," He asked casually.

_'Are you insane? Are you trying to make matters worse? I have a husband and four kids with another one on the way. I can't sit with you privately and "talk"!'_

"Sure."

* * *

**To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . .**

**Sorry this took me forever to write. I just didn't know how to peice everything together. This FF is getting harder to write but I deeply enjoy writing it so I'm not going to stop. Please review. Thanks! Also, my apologies to any mistakes in this chapter. I just don't have any patience to edit any of this.**

**Spoilers:**

**_Wait and see!**


	15. Skin Part 1

**Chapter 14: Skin {Part One}**

**2 Weeks Later. . .**

So far Sadan has made a new friend. Of course no one was shocked that she was of the female species but that's not why he liked her. It was because she knew exactly what he was going through...she knew what he was afraid of and she knew all of his insecurities. She had been fighting cancer for about seven years now. She said she had gotten used to the treatments and the appointments but she could never get over the fact that everytime her blonde curly locks started to grow back, they would just vanish all over again.

Sadan sat in the plastic seat in the waiting room. His fingers gripped the edges of the seat tightly. His heart pounded in his ears as the sudden fear of vomiting overwhelmed him. He felt sick. And he hated it. Just as he was about to bend over and puke all over the lifeless plant next to him, the young girl (also known as his bestfriend) walked in. She smiled at him enthusiastically [sp?]. Everytime she smiled he would smile back, it was a reflex. She lowered herself into the seat next to him and instantly interwined his fingers with hers.

"Hey Sadie," Sadan whispered.

"Hey Sadan. Today sucks as usual, huh?"

He nodded as he gripped her hand tighter. She twirled one of her blonde-rasberry curls around her finger. Sadan couldn't even picture her without hair, it didn't seem right.

"Well, you know, you could always have fun."

Sadan rolled his eyes before responding. "How?"

Sadie smiled as he stared into her eyes which were full of every kind of emotion...including happiness.

"Lets go for a walk."

Sadan turned to his parents who sat across from each other refusing to make eye contact.

"You go ahead Sade. I'll text you when the doctor calls you in," Ruthie said with a small smile.

"Okay," was all he was able to blurt out before being dragged down the hall.

Eventually he was able to walk at the same pace as her even though she was moving slowly as if she were new here, yet her eyes knew exactly where she was going.

"So," I said to break the silence. "Where are you kidnapping me to?"

She smiled at me and punched my arm lightly. "If you keep quiet I wont hurt you."

Sadan just shook his head as she made a right and he followed. They stepped out into the well lited [sp?] room and Sadie grabbed both of his hands and pulled him towards her. He was taken back but didn't pull away.

"What are you doing," he asked while raising an eyebrow. "What are _we _doing?"

She laughed and placed his hands on her waist before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Dance with me."

"Dance," he asked astonished. "I don't dance. And definately not in a hospital cafeteria."

"I wasn't asking you to dance."

"Then what are you asking, Sade?" He loved that he get to call her that especially since other called him that too.

"I'm not asking you to do anything," she said with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "I'm demanding you."

Sadan's eyebrows narrowed in confusion but a small smirk slid across his face.

"We can't dance without music."

"Sure we can," Sadie said before spinning Sadan around. They were basically the same hieght which is another thing he loved about her.

Sadan spun right back into her arms with a wide grin. He placed his right hand back on her waist as he took one of her hands into he free one. Sadie giggled as she placed her other hand on his shoulder lightly. Without hesitation, they carelessly danced. They didn't care that there was no music and that technically they were putting on a show for the patients but it wasn't a bother. Nope, they just swayed to their own music giggling every now and then. Until Sadan got the text message he forgot about.

"Time to go back," Sadie asked with scrunched eyebrows.

Sadan nodded. "Yup."

They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment before they were wearing matching smirks.

"Race ya," Sadie said and took off in a sprint towards the waiting room.

Sadan chased after her.

* * *

"Hey Satan, how'd the appointment go," Kepzy asked while taking down a box of cereal.

He never understood why Kepzy always wanted to eat breakfast for dinner but he shrugged the thought off.

"It was okay."

He pulled down two bowls for him and his sister and set them on the table.

"You saw Sadie today?"

"Of course," he answered with a smile. "She made me dance with her in front of tons of sick people in the cafeteria. There wasn't even any music."

"Oh, but you know you loved it." Kepzy stuck her tongue out at him before filling the bowls.

Sadan simply smiled and shook her head.

Collin walked in and tackled his brother into a hug, lifting him up.

"Dude chill out," Sadan said laughing.

Mackenzie smiled lightly as she walked in with Ruthie.

Eventually they each had a bowl of fruit loops in their hands and eating away.

"I want dad to come home," Mackenzie mumbled while stirring the small colored rings around.

"I know," Ruthie said. "I wish he would too."

Mackenzie dumped the bowl with its contents into the sink and ran up to her room.

* * *

**The Next Morning. . .**

Sadan stirred in his sleep and suddenly felt wide awake as the cereal from last night found its way up. He rushed out of his room and to the bathroom. Ruthie heard him as she sat in the kitchen. Shes been restless since Sean left & even worse since Sadan was diagnosed with cancer. She heard him stumble out of the bathroom and back into his room. She waited to hear the creaking of his bed as he laid back down but instead there was silence.

Sadan stared at his pillow in disbelief. He moved closer and ran his fingers over the blonde hairs laying on his pillow. His breath hitched in his throat before running downstairs to his mother. Ruthie stood up at the sound of her son practically tripping down the stairs. Just as she did Sadan burst into the room and immediately wrapped himself in his mother's embrace. She held onto him tightly knowing exactly what had happened. She squeezed him as she picked up the house phone and dialed Sadie's mother's number.

Within a few minutes after calling Sean's cell, Sean had showed up finding all his children in the kitchen. But the one sitting on the counter crying was the one he went towards. Sadan held his dad tight as he struggled to swallow back tears. This time the sound of a bike crashing to the cement outside caused Sadan to jump off the counter and run towards the door. He knew who it was as he stepped onto the front porch & engulfed Sadie into his arms. This time he didn't hold back. The tears poured out of him non-stop as he clutched the girl for dear life.

"Shh-h-h," Sadie said while pulling back a little to look into Sadan's eyes.

He looked back but then his eyes traveled up to the hat and hood over her head. His eyebrows narrowed. Sadie smiled that warm smile and pulled the hood down while the rest of the Stamos watched as she removed the wool hat from her head. All of their jaws dropped except for Kepzy who just covered her mouth with her hand.

"Y-you...you..." Sadan couldn't find his words as he gently brushed his fingers over the side of her head.

"Yes," she said with smile before rolling her eyes slightly. "I would've shaved it all off but since you still had hair on your head I decided to go with a mohawk."

Sadan swallowed hard before pressing his lips to the girl who stood in front of him. She pressed back but was a bit shocked at his response. Sadan pulled out of the kiss and smiled at her before lifting her up into a bear hug.

"I love you so much Sadie Patrowski!"

* * *

**To Be Continued. . . . . . .**

**This chapter seemed short to me :( But don't worry. Part Two will be up soon so please review. I only got one review on my last chapter but I hope I get more responses for this one. I did this chapter based on the song "Skin (Sarah Beth)" by Rascal Flatts. I know you are wondering what happend between Robbie & Ruthie and you'll find out in the next chapter or the other one after that. Anyways, please review. It's the only way I know someone is reading this or otherwise I'm wasting my time.**

**SPOILERS:**

**_you know the rules, you gotta wait for it :)**

**P.S. WHAT IS ROBBIE'S LAST NAME? O.o**


	16. authors note! very important!

**MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE!!!! VERY IMPORTANT!**

** Okay I apologize for taking so long to update but I will be updating _ALL_ of my stories in about a week. Hopefully I'll post two new chapters for each of my fanfics. Anyways thanks for the reviews and your patience and I hope I havent lost any of my readers. I just moved and I'm trying to get back into school so if you could give me about a week then that'll be great. Just hang in there you guys!**

**Sinceres,**

**Miracle :)**


End file.
